<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fall : The Middle by versacechangbin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607488">Fall : The Middle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/versacechangbin/pseuds/versacechangbin'>versacechangbin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fallen Angels, M/M, fallenangel!skz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/versacechangbin/pseuds/versacechangbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I am so so so so sorry for the long wait for this one! Things haven’t been so well and I’ve just started study so idk how much time I’ll have to write :( </p>
<p>However! Enjoy this update, give kudos and pls comment your thoughts/criticisms ❤️</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am so so so so sorry for the long wait for this one! Things haven’t been so well and I’ve just started study so idk how much time I’ll have to write :( </p>
<p>However! Enjoy this update, give kudos and pls comment your thoughts/criticisms ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[ Felix ]</p>
<p>The eighth day they were at the campsite, Chan had told them it would be time to go home soon. Felix was excited to finally see the city, and being able to stay with Chan and the others was just a bonus. </p>
<p>It helped that the weather that day was beautiful, sun shone everywhere and Felix could hear so many birds and bugs chittering all around them. It was a stark contrast to the last few days of heavy rain and grey skies. </p>
<p>Felix has thought it was the heaven’s way of mourning his Fall with him. Although, the more he thought about it, the more ludicrous it sounded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Over the course of the last four days, however, Felix had noticed some very distinct changes in his appearance. His hair was the most drastic and noticeable, as it had gone from his dark brown to a silver white. Jisung has explained that sometimes changes in physical appearance occurred after a Fall, to make them look more mortal rather than their past Divine selves. </p>
<p>How silver hair was mortal, Felix couldn’t comprehend. Chan had told him later that mortal tended to dye their hair a lot. </p>
<p>They’d checked to make sure nothing else about him had changed, and when nothing presented itself, the group went about their day. Felix spent the warm afternoon in the creek, splashing water with Chan and Jisung, laughing for what felt like the first time in eons. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                             •    ••    •</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[ Chan ]</p>
<p>Chan thought Felix was beautiful, the sunlight bringing out all his perfection. But maybe that was just the heat messing with his head.</p>
<p>As he observed Felix gliding through the water with Jisung’s help, he smiled.</p>
<p>It definitely wasn’t the heat, or his head. </p>
<p>Chan had always thought Felix was beautiful, even in the Above. Not that he’d ever tell anyone that, not even Changbin knew. </p>
<p>Felix, a soft looking boy with lilac wings, whom had named all the flowers near the chapel for fun, whom had cried when a pet had to finally move on to another plane. The Felix that the Above knew was kind and gentle, selfless and humble, sweet to the very core.</p>
<p>But the Felix that Chan knew and saw was different. His Felix was carefree, wild and mischievous, throwing pebbles at him any chance he got, daring and happy. Felix, whose laugh and smile could light up a heart, and eyes that held the stardust of many galaxies, small stars scattered on his cheeks. </p>
<p>That was the Felix that Chan had fallen in love with. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                           •    ••    •</p>
<p>Since Felix has fallen, Chan had noticed he’d begun to interact well with the others. It was no surprise to him that Felix got along very well with Jisung (they were both so carefree and challenging, and happy little balls of sunshine), so he was glad.</p>
<p>Changbin has stuck near Felix for the sole purpose of making sure his wounds healed properly. They had after the first week, and the younger had been allowed to do minimal exercise with supervision, to allow his muscles to get back into shape. They’d become good friends during that time, and Chan was grateful to see someone make Changbin smile so much.</p>
<p>He was a little worried about Minho, however. Being human, it was understandable that he’d be quite distant, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t observant. Chan knew that with time he’d grow confident enough to talk to Felix as he does to the rest of the group, but for now he would sit at a distance, watch him and observe. </p>
<p>                          •    ••    •</p>
<p>Chan layed down that night exhausted and stomach full. Dinner had been better than usual, and he’d thanked Minho for the cooking before heading to the cabin for a rest. </p>
<p>In all honesty, Chan was so happy to be returning home. It was his safe place as it was to the others, and he’d feel more at ease there. It also soothes him knowing that Felix would be safe as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[ Felix ]</p><p>When the day came to leave, they’d all gotten up early. Tired and with his back feeling quite sore after the swimming yesterday, he’d gotten up to help pack the car for the long trip home.</p><p>Once the car had been packed with all the essentials (and Changbin had double checked to make sure that everything was where it should be), they all decided on seating everyone. Both Changbin and Minho suggested Felix sleep in the middle seat of the back row, so that they could lay the chair back and give the younger a more comfortable sleeping space. </p><p>Felix sighed, knowing full well the pain in his back and neck wouldn’t allow him to rest, and he definitely wasn’t keen on staying in the same position for very long, yet he decided it would be good to at least try and sleep. </p><p>Try being the keyword. He’d been plagued with nightmares since the Fall, all of them ending in him waking up with tears in his eyes and his whole body shaking. </p><p>But it was the voices that scared him the most. The quiet whispers that tried to convince him to do bad things to himself and the others. They stopped during the day, giving him some relief, but he knew it wouldn’t last. </p><p>He was scared to sleep, to dream. But above all, he was terrified of slipping into Their arms.</p><p> </p><p>                            •     ••     •</p><p> </p><p>[ Changbin ]</p><p>He hoped to everything that he wasn’t coming off as clingy. </p><p>Being a medic meant his natural instinct was to make sure that the people in his care were safe and healthy, and that’s what he was doing with Felix. </p><p>The day that Felix had Fallen, the first thing he’d heard was Chan screaming for him. As soon as he came into sight with the frail boy, he’d ran for his supplies. However, Felix’s injuries were far much more worse than any he’d seen before, and that included Chan’s. </p><p>They’d been deeper, and there had been some broken bones as well. Some of the injuries looked to have been inflicted before Felix had Fallen, which was concerning. If they had been, then why? Who would do such a heinous thing to a beautiful, innocent boy? As much as it hurt Changbin to see the boy in so much pain, he couldn’t imagine how Chan felt seeing a friend hurt. </p><p>Changbin knew healing wouldn’t be easy for Felix, but he was glad that he had a group of people to look after him during the process. But for now, all he could do was ease his pain. </p><p>                             •     ••     •</p><p>[ Changbin ]</p><p>Since the trip had begun, Chan had told him to stay in the back, to make sure that he was there if the younger needed anything, he could help right away. </p><p>After about an hour into the trip, Changbin noticed Felix getting restless. He was shaking, and his eyes were fluttering. Changbin’s gut told him to wake the younger right away, so that was exactly what he did. Felix woke up wide eyed and breathing heavily. Chan heard Felix’s breathing and turned around.</p><p>“Is he okay? Bin, try calm him down a bit - Lix, sweet one - hold my hand - are you alright?” </p><p>Felix nodded slowly, swallowing and clearing his throat as his breaths calmed, before he opened his mouth to speak.</p><p>“Mmm, I’m fine. Was just a bad dream, I’m sure it was nothing.”</p><p>At this, both Changbin and Chan’s eyes widened, and Chan’s breath hitched. Changbin let out a quiet, shaky breath, now very scared that his precious suspicions were confirmed.</p><p>Chan just gave Felix’s hand a kiss, before turning around. Changbin could hear him talking to Minho, but tuned most of it out. </p><p>Felix looked scared now, obviously seeing his and Chan’s reactions to his statement. Changbin leaned over to give the younger a small hug.</p><p>“It’ll be okay, Felix. I’ll be right here if you need me, yeah?”</p><p>Changbin leaned down to grab something out of his bag, and Felix sighed in a somewhat relieved way. He took the pain medication (Which would also help him sleep) with ease and laid back down, pulling a jacket over his body to keep him warm. </p><p>                            •      ••      •</p><p>[ Chan ] </p><p>He felt unnerved about what Felix had said. If his suspicions were correct, then They were trying to come into contact with him. They would have to watch Felix very closely from now on.</p><p>The voices were manipulative, and They were strong. He’d come close to letting Them take him, but he was very lucky to have Minho there. </p><p>He knew that if They ever tried to come and take Felix, he’d be there to help fight Them off.</p><p>He wasn’t risking losing Felix. Not now, not ever.</p><p> </p><p>                            •      ••      •</p><p>It was dark, so so dark. </p><p>He was scared and terrified and just wanted to curl up into a ball but he just....couldn’t. He was paralysed, unable to move or talk. He couldn’t scream for help. But that wasn’t what scared him, the voices didn’t scare him. </p><p> </p><p>What scared him was the fact that he couldn’t wake up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>